jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Exar Kun
Plagiat woher ist dieser text den schon wieder kopiert??.--Yoda41 10:15, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Ein ausführlicher Artikel über das Leben von Exar Kun. Bel Iblis 17:00, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja wirklich gut, schön ausführlich;). --Der Heilige Klingone 17:22, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja wirklich gut.Vos 21:09, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall ein exzellenter Artikel, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 08:51, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ebenfalls ein exzellenter Artikel, da alles genau aber nicht langweilig geschrieben ist.Dark Lord of the Shit * : Schön gegliedert, ausführlich, übersichtlich und viele Bilder auf jeden Fall dafür.Diablo2 14:43, 6. Mai 2007 * : Klasse Artikel. So soll das sein. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:33, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Eindeutig exzellent. Premia Admin 01:35, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Auch Exar Kuns Artikel hat nach vielen Querelen mit kopierten und übersetzten Texten und einer kompletten Überarbeitung den Sprung in die Riege der exzellenten Artikel geschafft. 8 Fürstimmen rechtfertigen auch hier eine vorzeitige Beendigung der Wahl. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:54, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kuns Tod? Wie genau wurde Exar Kun jetzt vernichtet? Ich hab' Der Kampf des jedi gelesen aber da heißt es nur, sie hätten ihm (mit Streen) eine Falle gestellt und ihn vernichtet, dann war Skywalker wieder "wach" und alles war gut... 84.57.27.40 11:47, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wenn man an der kompletten Geschichte interessiert ist, sollte man Der Geist des Dunklen Lords aus der Jedi-Akademie-Reihe lesen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 01:06, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Wiederwahl August 2008 (bestanden) * : Sicherlich gibt es noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die noch etwas weiter ausgeführt werden können (mglw. auch in eigenen Abschnitten außerhalb der Biografie) und ein HdK-Abschnitt wäre sicherlich auch wünschenswert, aber das rechtfertigt noch keine Abwahl. Im Gegensatz zu den großen Drei gibt es keine eklatanten Lücken in der Quellenausschöpfung und deshalb ist der Artikel immer noch exzellent. 17:59, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * :Also ich find den Artikel klasse, man sollte Kun net abwählen und noch was bei Luke, Leia und Han is die Sachlage ja auch ein bisschen anderst, da is ne ganze menge an Material erschinen das nicht in den Artikel eingeflossen ist. Zum Thema Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und HdK nicht jeder Artikel braucht gleich aufgebaut sein, es kann auch ein Artikel Exzellent sein ohne diese Punkte. Zu den Zitaten ich hab die Tales of the Jedi Comics, also könnte ich es machen, aber ich hab sie auf Englisch, das könnte jemand der sich das Essentials 5 gekauft hat besser, der müsste sie nicht übersetzten. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:09, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Im fünften Essentials-Band kommt Exar Kun nicht vor, da der Comic die Geschichten Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand und Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter abdeckt. Erst mit dem sechsten Essentials-Band kommt Kun mal wieder vor, dann nämlich in Die Lords von Sith, wenn der Comic-Titel in der Neuauflage nicht noch umbenannt wird...--Anakin Skywalker 18:13, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ***Ok, da hab ich mich vertan, aber die Comis The Sith War und Dark Lords of the Sith sind aber trozdem auf Deutsch schon mal erschinen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:04, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich meine ebenfalls, dass der Artikel noch immer exzellent ist. Der Artikel scheint ja vollständig zu sein (Ich selber kann es nicht beurteilen, weil ich die entsprechenden Werke nicht besitze.); und gleich wegen fehlenden Zitaten und Persönlichkeitsabschnitt eine Abwahl stattfinden zu lassen, finde ich übertrieben. Und da, wie Ben Kenobi und Darth Schorsch schon gesagt haben, ein anderer Sachverhalt vorliegt als bei den "grossen Drei" (sprich Vollständigkeit der Biografie), kann man den Artikel ruhig exzellent lassen und die Ergänzungen so machen. Noch ein letztes Wort: Es wäre meiner Ansicht nach wünschenswert, wenn in Zukunft weniger gravierende Mängel an exzellenten Artikeln nicht gleich in einer Abwahlsdiskussion enden. Man kann diese Mängel ja erst mal auf der Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:33, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Oh, das ist eine echt gute Idee und wäre bei diesem Artikel besser rüber gekommen als ihm gleich die Pistole auf die Brust du setzen. Mängel wie diese hier zuerst auf der Diskussionsseite anzusprechen, halte ich für einen prima Vorschlag.--Anakin Skywalker 19:47, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Man könnte zwar ein paar Zitate und einen Persönlichkeitsabschnitt hinzufügen, aber unbedingt verpflichtend ist das nicht. Der Artikel liest sich extrem flüssig und angenehm. Wegen HDK muss man auch bedenken, dass es da nicht zu jeder Person etwas gibt. Pandora Diskussion 19:45, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich der allgemeinen Meinung an. Bel Iblis 19:53, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Selbstverständlich ist der Artikel noch exzellent. Es wurden alle Quellen ausgeschöpft und die Sprache ist auf hohem Niveau. Ich habe drei Zitate aus Die Lords von Sith eingefügt, Der Sith-Krieg habe ich nur auf englisch. Die Idee, dass vermeintliche Mängel zuerst auf der Diskussion des entsprechenden Artikels besprochen werden bevor eine Abwahl aufgestellt wird, finde ich übrigens auch sehr gut. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 03:46, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich will jetzt hier keinen Ärger machen, aber ich denke, wenn Luke, Leia und Han abgewählt werden, dann sollte auch Exar abgewählt werden. Es verhält sich ähnlich wie bei den anderen, der Artikel ist gut geschrieben, auch wenn vielleicht noch ein paar Zitate rein könnten, es fehlt ein Teil zu Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten und der HDK-Teil fehlt völlig. Daher denke ich, dass der Artikel zwar ziemlich gut ist, aber halt nicht mehr exzellent ist und daher abgewählt werden sollte. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:28, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Ja, und es geht immer so weiter. Jetzt wird jeder Artikel abgewählt, der keinen Persönlichkeitsabschnitt hat. Die Leistung, die in diesem Artikel umgesetzt wurde, lediglich auf diesen einen Punkt herunter zu dividieren, ist ein extrem schwaches Argument. Der Artikel ist vollständig und ausführlich und wie der Autor die Persönlichkeit des Charakters verarbeitet, kann ja wohl im selbst überlassen sein. Ich selbst bevorzuge, die Charakterisierung noch in der Biografie vorzunehmen, da diese dann meistens mehr Sinn ergibt. Ob die Persönlichkeit in der Biografie eingeflochten oder als separater Abschnitt getrennt behandelt wird, ist doch Jacke wie Hose. Und jetzt soll dieser Artikel abgewählt werden, weil er nicht gegliedert ist, wie andere Artikel!? Völliger Mumpitz in meinen Augen...--Anakin Skywalker 17:36, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ***Wenn du mit meinem Argument nicht einverstanden bist, warum stimmst du dann nicht einfach pro? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:49, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ****Weil das nicht nur eine stupide Abstimmung ist, sondern auch eine Diskussionsplattform und wenn Benutzer argumentieren, dürfen andere auch gegenargumentieren. Und das habe ich gemacht. Komisch, dass man das jetzt schon rechtfertigen muss.--Anakin Skywalker 18:05, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) *Ich denke das reicht jetzt. Die Abwahlen wurden von euch Admins (gut Ani du bist inzwischen keiner mehr) eingeführt und bisher hast du und Yoda euch wegen triftigen Begründungen beschwert. Hier und genauso wie bei den großen dreien wurden vollkommen gerechtfertigte Meinungen vorgelegt und nicht irgendein Müll aus der Nase gezogen. Es war eure Entscheidung die Abwahlen einzuführen und jetzt solltet ihr euch auch damit zurfieden geben, denn so langsam geht hier Glaubwürdigkeit verloren. Jaina 18:35, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) *Stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich habe mich nur darüber beklagt, dass dieser Artikel vorgeschlagen wurde. Bitte nichts in den falschen Hals bekommen, denn es ging mir darum, dass gesagt wird, dass der Artikel nicht einer bestimmten Gliederung aus Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten entspricht und deshalb offenbar nicht mehr exzellent sein soll. Mit diesem Argument müssten viele Artikel blad ihren Weg hierher führen, was ich vollkommen ungerechtfertigt finde und dass ich es bei Leia, Han und Luke ungerechtfertigt finde... nein, darüber habe ich nie ein Wort verloren.--Anakin Skywalker 18:58, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) *Gut gut ich habe das aus zweiter Hand gehört, also kann es auch falsch rübergekommen sein, tut mir leid.^^ Nur will ich gesagt haben, dass solche Meinungen nicht einfach derartig zunichte gemacht werden sollen, denn immerhin hatte Mauls Klon eine ordentliche Begründung. Es war '''seine' Meinung und die sollte respektiert werden, da es mit den jetzigen Standards wohl gerechtfertig ist. Ich hätte deine Reaktion nachvollziehen können, wenn gleich drei Benutzer daher gekommen wären und einfach unüberlegt Kontra gegeben hätten, aber dem war ja nicht so. Die Wahl lief kaum und schon wurde wieder einmal Stress gemacht und ich bin sicher nicht die einzige, die denkt, dass die Streitereien hier mittlerweile übertrieben werden und sogar aus dem Ruder laufen. Jaina 00:55, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich sehe es wie Mauls Klon. Unvollständigkeit ist der größte Killer für einen exzellenten Artikel, danach folgt erst der Schreibstil. Wenn es noch während der Abstimmung ergänzt werden sollte, dann fällt mein Kontra weg. Ist ja auch schwachsinnig in paar Tagen später, es wieder zu einem exzellenten Artikel zu machen. --Darth Vader 20:39, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Der Artikel IST vollständig, was die Geschichte Kuns angeht. Der Rest ist Beiwerk und nur HdK wäre wirklich wünschenswert. 20:50, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ***Darth Vader, es wäre hilfreich wenn du schreiben würdest was fehlen soll. Ich erachte den Artikel nämlich als vollständig. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:02, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ****Ziehe meine Gegenstimmte zurück. HDK ist keine Buchreihe, sondern logischerweise Hinter den Kulissen, was nicht soo wichtig ist, vorallem weil die positiven Seiten des Artikels deutlich überwiegen. Sorry für das Missverständnis.--Darth Vader 21:17, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Exar Kun hat mit sechs Prostimmen und einer Kontrastimme die Wiederwahl bestanden. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 09:25, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Zitat-Frage Hallo, Ich hätte eine Frage zu dem Zitat das am Anfang des Artikels. Es erzählt von der Proklamation Exar Kuns zum Dunklen Lord der Sith. Unter dem Zitat steht, dass der Dunkle Lord Marka Ragnos Exar Kun ernennt. Wenn ich das Comic anschaue erkenne ich zwischen dem Geist, der Kun ernennt und Marka Ragnos. Daher die Frage: Wo steht, das die Person die den Dunklen Lord proklamiert der vorherige Dunkle lord Marka Ragnos? Danke im Voraus. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 16:04, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC)